villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Grimhilde
'Queen Grimhilde '(also known as the Evil Queen), is a minor player in the first two wars, only to become a major player in the Marvel War. A vain and cruel queen, she was the first villain to appear in a Disney animated film, the 1937 classic Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Non-Disney Villains War During the Non-Disney War, Queen Grimhilde suspected Rasputin of planning to overthrow her kingdom and had him banished. The wicked lich took his revenge by turning the Queen into a hag, and then summoning a lightning bolt to destroy her. Afterwards, her brother, Maliss, discovered her fate through the magic mirror, but quickly dismissed it, seeing as her prescence would only interfere with his long-term plans for the future. Later Grimhilde returns and tries to joins Malificent' faction. In order to prove herself, the former queen kills Ramsies son for malificent. Disney Villains War Like the previous war, Grimhilde suspected and banished Lady Tremaine for treachery against the crown. Tremaine proceeded to repeat Rasputin's actions against the Queen to terminate her. Months later the queen again returns and joins Dr. Facilier. Marvel VS Disney During the Third War, things played out very differently for the Queen. After poisoning Snow White to be the fairest one of all, the Queen in her hag form was targeted by Electro to be killed on orders from Red Skull. Although the electrical criminal managed to terminate the Queen, the Horned King was able to resurrect her by using the combined forces of Dr. Facilier and Lady Tremaine's magic. The Queen was furious at being relegated into the Horned King's stooge. So, she made a secret alliance with Magneto to terminate the demon king. The magnetic overlord was successful in his mission, and the two quickly continued their alliance to make sure no one else tried to disobey their leaders. Facilier found out about the alliance, but was silenced by Gambit for treason, and made into the Queen's slave as punishment. The Queen then sent Foulfellow and Gideon to help aid her underling, Negaduck, in the Criminal War. When Negaduck was killed by Hobgoblin, the Queen used her dark magic to banish the two criminals into the shadow realm for their failure. The Queen's poor leadership continued to sour both her disney villain servants and Magneto's mutant henchmen. Her final undoing came when trying to stop Loki from invading Midgard. The Queen, Lady Tremaine and Cruella De Vil were all terminated by Loki's powerful magic, Magneto following afterwards by Maleficent and the Queen's treacherous servant, Avalanche. With the Queen gone, Facilier was freed from his servitude and immediately set out to make a name for himself once again with the second war coming up... But then again, Facilier will be shocked to realize that when Hela took over the Underworld and let the souls of dead villains free, Queen Grimhilde was among those released villains. Then again...he won't, because Grimhilde used a magic portal in Narissa's castle to send herself and Cruella to the live-action universe. It is here that she battles Blackheart with much difficulty, before deciding to abandon the battle to escape with her life. Seeing as this place could hold possible allies for her to recruit in order to defeat Blackheart, the Queen recruited Barbossa, Koragg, Necrolai, Kal, and the Sanderson Sisters to her new alliance, hoping to use them to take over the Live-Action Realm and take down the spawn of Mephisto once and for all. Category:List of Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated vs. Video Game Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains